Diamond City Contra
by Gustauve-Drakenhime
Summary: Diamond City is in turmoil. Several criminal organizations have waged an all out war against each other. Havoc plays out in the streets, as the warring factions fight for supremacy. Two souls decide that enough is enough, and they plan to put an end to it
1. The Bike

**Diamond City Contra**

A Wario and Waluigi story

By Gustauve Drakenhime III

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, this story represents my very first actual fan fiction. And as such, I would like feedback on how I can make any improvements.

The Plot: Diamond City is in turmoil. Several criminal organizations have waged an all out war against each other. Havoc plays out in the streets, as the warring factions fight for supremacy. Two souls decide that enough is enough, and they plan to do something about it. Using Guerilla Warfare tactics and whatever resources they can find, they fight for their own side. The seeds of resistance have been planted…

And so, without further delay, I present for your reading pleasure – Diamond City Contra

- - -

**Chapter One: The Bike**

- - -

_"… Authorities are still unable to stop the so-called 'Diamond City Civil War'. Today marks the second anniversary of the conflict _

_that started when several groups that the –", _"Wario…" _"– had labeled as criminally involved organizations, declared an all out war _

_on one another over an unknown –",_"Wario!" _"–It is estimated that approximately four thousand innocent lives have been _

_claimed by the conflict thus far, and many more are –",_"God damnit, Wario, turn the damned radio off; it's so depressing." _"–it _

_is still advised that all citizens stay inside at all times until this conflict is-"'Click'_. "Fine, whatever - it's nothing I haven't heard

before anyways." The owner of this voice was a rather squat, rotund fellow with an uncharacteristically large nose and sunk

in eyes. He wore a tattered denim jacket over a heavily sweat-stained yellow throw-on, and a pair of faded, old denim

overalls. On his head, he wore an old, beat-up construction helmet that could easily imply that he was in some way or

another, in the construction business. His mustache, though unruly and frazzled, was obviously covered in an excessive

amount of dapper, turning it a dark shade of black which was in stark contrast with his dark auburn hair. His name was

Wario Wario. "Well, if it's '_nothing you haven't heard before_ ', then why bother turning it on in the first place?" The owner of

this very contrite and cynical voice was an unusually tall and gaunt man who, like Wario, also possessed an

uncharacteristically large nose and sunk in eyes. In contrast to Wario's attire, this one wore a snug-fitting black, long-

sleeved body-shirt, with a violet sleeveless tee-shirt over it. Like Wario, this man also wore a pair of work-worn overalls, the

only difference being that this pair was a light shade of black. Atop his head was an old, worn-out purple bandanna as well

as what appeared to be a set of tinted welding-goggles that rested neatly upon his brow. Like Wario, he had a moustache –

but unlike Wario's thick, unkempt one, this moustache was long and thin, and tapered upwards to a fine point. It too, was

covered in copious amounts of dapper, turning it a deep black that, surprisingly, went well with his tawny locks. This man's

name was Waluigi Wario. Collectively they were known as the Wario Brothers – Wario owned a widely known construction

firm, and Waluigi ran a welding shop that, for lack of any competition, was surprisingly successful. Currently, the two of them

were eating breakfast; bacon and eggs. As Wario scarffed down the last remnants of his morning meal, he said in-between

mouthfuls, "So – _smack, munch_ – what're you gonna do – _chew, schlup, smack _– for the rest of the day?" As Waluigi watched

his brother eat, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at how uncouth the man in front of him truly was. "What do you mean

'what am I gonna do for the rest of the day?' and don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" At this, Wario grunted,

signifying that he was indeed doing as his brother requested by swallowing said food. With a strained gulp, followed in-part

by a massive belch, he continued. "I mean, what're you gonna do now that the city-wide curfew is indefinite?" Indeed, it was

only last night that officials finally decide to impose a permanent curfew until the current mess was over with and done. "I'm

only ask'n ya because I've got nothin' to do today, seeing as how I can't go to work an all…" _'Sigh, in other-words, he wants _

_to __know where to find me, that way when he gets bored he'll just come and annoy the hell out of me' _"Sigh," exclaimed the taller

of the duo, "I don't know – I was thinking that maybe I could finish up on the Bike; now that I've finally gotten around to

fixing it and all." This piqued Wario's interest, "Really?" he asked, "What all d'ya need done, maybe I can help you with it?" "I

don't see why not," replied Waluigi, "after all, it's your bike." With that said and done, the two proceeded towards 'The

workshop', which in all actuality wasn't really a shop – it was more of a garage, if you could call it that even. As they entered

into its confines, Waluigi flicked the light-switch. When nothing happened, he flicked it again, still nothing happened.

"Grahhhh," he cried, "What the hell is wrong with this thing!?" To answer his question, Wario tapped him on the arm, Hey,

um, Walu…" "Eh?" "I, uh, think I found the problem." As he said this, Wario pointed towards the power box next to the

switch; the master control switch clearly showing that it was off. "…Oh… _cough-ahem_... I knew that." After a small moment of

awkward silence, Wario finally asked, "So, are you gonna turn it on, er what?" "Shut up, okay – I know what I'm doing!"

replied the taller of the two, who, moments later proceeded to turn the power box on. Seconds later, light flooded into the

room; the dull, throbbing hum of the halogen rods soon followed afterwards. The workshop itself wasn't much really – just a

few work benches here and there, on the far side from where they were standing, a table cover by a plethora of various

tools could be seen, the cracked concrete flooring was covered in assorted nuts, bolts, rings and screws of various sizes, as

well as a large amount of dirt. The ceiling was full of cobwebs and loose insulation. To their right was the garage door, in

obvious need of repairs, and to their left was a cubicle with a sign that read 'Bomb-Shop' on the outside facer-board. But

perhaps the most interesting thing in the entire 'shop' was what lie in the center of the room; it was none other than the

Wario Bike, in all its glorious splendor… well, at least that's what Wario thought anyways – to Waluigi, it looked like a

banged up piece o' junk that would make children cry and give geriatrics a heart-attack; not that he didn't enjoy such things

– but the point was that it still needed a lot of work. "Wow," exclaimed Wario, "you got her all fixed up n'everything, didn't

cha?" With a cynical snort, Waluigi replied, "Hardly – the thing looks like an accident on wheels." Ignoring his older brother's

objections to such a notion, he continued, "I still have to fix the transmission, clean the engine up, change the oil, replace

_most_ if not _all_ of the spokes, fix the upholstery, replace the back tire, replace the speedometer, refit the gears, fix the

breaking system, replace the front fender, repair the head light, fix the chain, attach the side car, and then finally give it a

new paint-scheme." "What's wrong with the scheme it's got now?" With a scoff, the younger brother retorted, "In case you

haven't noticed, Wario, it's hideous." "Whaddaya mean 'it's hideous – I like the paint job it's already got!" "Wario, look at it,

that thing was an eye-sore to begin with, now it makes little kids cry!" The verbal battle that ensued soon turned into a fist

fight that lasted about ten or so minutes, resulting in a compromise. "Okay, then it's agreed," said Waluigi, "we'll paint it

violet, but we'll keep the flames." "Right," agreed the older of the two, "so, uh, where do we begin?" "Well, first off, let's get

the right tools for the job…" and with that, they began to work through the day and most of the night until, finally, it was

finished. "I gotta hand it to ya bro, she sure does look good." With an uncharacteristically good-natured laugh, Waluigi

wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "Now there's something that we both can agree on." Indeed, the bike that lay

before them was no longer in any way, shape or form, the '_accident on wheels_' they had started on nearly forty hours ago –

but, instead, a very sleek, very couth ride. The polished chrome gave off a dazzling sheen, the leather looked like it had

been made yesterday, the spokes were all straight, the gears were polished, the mirrors were shined, the wheels were

glossed, and everything sparkled and shimmered under the lights. The paint job was also a marked improvement; it's deep,

rich shade of purple, combined with the original schemes' flame-patterned highlights made for such an awe inspiring sight,

that, even Wario had to grudgingly agree that it looked good. But, perhaps the most notable difference was the addition of

a side-car, mounted on the right side of the motorcycle – a symbol was painted on its side, a 'W' with the Greek letter 'Chi'

running down its center; both images correlating with the businesses they ran, other than that, there was nothing special

about the side car aside from the trunk in the back of it. Finally, with a drawn out yawn, Waluigi said, "Well, I'm going to bed

– I'll see you in the morning Wario." With those words he exited the shop and headed upstairs. "G'night." Was all that Wario

said as he to exited the shop, turning once more to admire the Bike, he turned the lights off and headed upstairs. Waluigi

had already fallen asleep, not even bothering to change or even get under the covers. "Heh, dumbass." Was all he said

before he too succumbed to sleep…

- - -

This marks the End of Chapter One, any and all feedback - negative or otherwise, is appreciated.So, until next time, may the blessings of the Lord shine upon you wherever you may be.


	2. The Escape

**Diamond City Contra**

A Wario and Waluigi Story

Gustauve Drakenhime III

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone, it's me again. I don't really know if anyone is even reading this – but, even so, I plan on continuing this story to its end; you see, my fiancé and a multitude of close, personal friends have done nothing but encourage my creative writing pastimes, and so, if none of you read it, I know for a fact that all of them will! On another note, I would like to know if anyone is having a hard time understanding this, as I do not natively speak American English.

And so, without further delay, I present for your reading pleasure – Diamond City Contra

- - -

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

- - -

_... There it was! The world's biggest diamond, sitting right there in front of him! Oh, it was a long and arduous journey but he _

_made it; Wario finally made it! "Waaha," he exclaimed, "I knew I'd find it here, I just knew it!" Slowly but surely he approached it, _

_ever wary of the undoubtedly numerous traps that were most likely between him and his rightful treasure. Strangely, there were _

_no traps to speak of – there wasn't even any sort of rigged-up pedestal; just a very large diamond. Unfortunately, before he could _

_claim his rightful prize, he was interrupted by an enormous, ear-shattering 'boom'! "What was that; who's there?!" he cried out. _

_"Come out and show yourself, coward!" Suddenly, out of the shadows came the scariest looking creature Wario had ever seen in _

_his life! It was big, scaly, and black, the face was indescribable, yet terrifying at the same time! The creature opened its wicked _

_maw and let loose a cry of rapidly successive staccatos. "What…" cried Wario, "What the hell _are _you?!" "Tf-tf-tf-tf-tf-tf-tf-tf!" was _

_the only response he got before the creature lunged at him, engulfing him in darkness… _In a flash Wario awoke with a cry.

"Aughhhhh _pant-pant-pant_," looking around him, he realized that he was back in his own room. "Hooo, ho, it was just a

nightmare." he exclaimed. "Wario!" cried a voice from down the stairs. "Wario!" It belonged to his brother. Seconds later,

Waluigi came bursting through the door yelling, "Wario, you gotta get up; come on!" Now, normally, Wario would have

disregarded his younger brother and just gone back to sleep, but something about the look in his little brother's eyes, how

he was perspiring like crazy, how he gripped that crowbar in his hands – how it was covered in… was that blood!? Now

that Wario took the time to look Waluigi over, he realized that there was blood running down the lengths of his sleeves and

down his pants – there was blood all over his shoes too! "Walu," he exclaimed, "what the hell's happening; what's going

on?" "No time to explain," Waluigi cried, "we gotta get outta here, fast; quick grab a suitcase and pack whatever you wanna

bring with you!" "Now wait just a minute," yelled Wario, "I ain't doin' anything until you tell me what's –", his demands were

interrupted, however, by a deafening 'boom' followed by several short burst of 'tf-tf-tf-tf-tf'. His eyes widened the moment

he realized what was really going on. As if noticing his older brother's reaction, Waluigi gave a slightly annoyed huff and

said, "Does _that_ answer any of your questions?" Instantly, Wario was out of bed – "I'll get my things ready." he said as he

grabbed his duffel bag, immediately stuffing everything he owned into it. His brother gave out a relieved sigh, and said,

"Good," he then went on to say, "I've already got everything packed and loaded on the bike, so hurry up; I'll be down in the

workshop making a few last minute adjustments." And with that, he immediately ran back down the stairs. '_How long has this _

_been goin' on for him to've already got everything packed?_' wondered Wario – another, closer explosion, made him drop that

line of thought and get back to matters at hand. He quickly finished packing, closed his bag up, and ran downstairs. What he

saw when he came down the stairs literally caused him to trip over himself! Lying in front of where the front door _used_ to be,

in a pool of blood was what appeared to be a human, though it was hard to discern, because the being's face was

completely destroyed to a pulp, and its skull was split open enough to see its brains! All it took was three seconds before

Wariostarted vomiting. When he finally finished retching, he screamed, "What the _fuck_ happened down here, Walu!?" "No

time to explain, we gotta go now!" cried the younger of the two – grabbing Wario's duffel bag, he immediately ran back to

the shop, Wario soon followed suit. When Wario entered the workshop, he was horrified to see _another_ body; this one

belonging to a Koopa of some sort – its shell was broken in several places and its face was caved in. He also noticed a gun

in what was left of its hands. Waluigi knew his brother would need some explaining to sometime in the future, but now was

not the best of times – so, without missing a beat, he quickly ran into the cubicle that read 'Bomb Shop' on the front and

picked up anything and everything that wasn't nailed down; stuffing it collectively into a duffel bag of his own. 'Okay,' he

thought to himself, 'bombs, blue-prints, dynamite, Composition-B?' he looked at the various pipe bombs, schematics, and

explosives jumbled in the bag, 'Check, check, check, and… check!' "Okay," he exclaimed, "everything is packed and ready,

right?" "Right!" replied the eldest brother. "Okay then, let's get the hell out of here!" pulling the goggles over his eyes, he

grabbed a welding mask and placed it over his head. When he turned around, Wario was already in the side car; in his

hands was a baseball bat. Knowing full well what the baseball bat was for, Waluigi realized that it might not be such a bad

idea to keep his crowbar with him as well. Running back into the kitchen, he quickly found the blood covered instrument; and

immediately grabbed it and headed back to the motorcycle. Upon seeing what his younger brother had in his hands, Wario

simply gave a grunt and a nod of understanding. Upon mounting the motorcycle, Waluigi hit the ignition switch and began

giving it some gas. Upon hearing the thunderous roar of the massive engine, neither brother could prevent the large smirks

that appeared on both of their faces. "Just like old times, huh, Walu?" asked Wario. With a cynical laugh, Waluigi replied,

"Hardly; last time I had my own bike, we weren't in the middle of a war-zone, and, the last time I checked, we weren't being

chased _from_ our house – but other than that, yeah; just like old times." Wario then asked, "So, uh, how exactly are we

gonna get outta here – I mean, the garage door don't open anymore; do it?" With a devious snicker, and a look that Wario

knew all too well, Waluigi said, "That, dear brother, is why we have _this_." Upon saying that, the youngest brother pulled a

cylindrical object out of a pocket on his overalls and, before Wario finally understood what he was about to do, pressed a big

red button on the top of it. Within seconds, the door that had been there moments earlier was now non-existent; blown to

smithereens by whatever sort of explosive Waluigi had rigged to the door. "Well, _that_ works," exclaimed Wario, "now let's

get the hell outta here!" but the bike wasn't moving – in fact, Waluigi wasn't even off of the breaks! "Waluigi, what the _hell_

are you_ doing_ – why aren't we movin'?" he yelled; though it was really more out of panic than anger. Without missing a beat,

his brother replied, "Wario, shaddup'n listen – get the baseball bat ready and when I say '_Now_', you swing that thing like

you're tryin' to knock Mario's block off!" "Whaaa?" cried Wario. "Just do it, _okay!_" snapped his brother. "Alright, alright,

alright, I'm doin' it, _see_?" indeed, he was doing it; grasping the bat in both hands and positioning himself for a swing, he

semi-patiently waited for the signal to swing. It was then that they both finally heard several voices yelling – one in

particular, was extremely loud, and could easily be discerned; "-to go out and find whatever the hell made that noise, do I

make myself clear?" the chorus of 'yes sir's that followed instantly told Waluigi that whoever this guy was, he had enough

brass to command a following. It was then that Wario finally understood what his little brother intended for him to do! With

a gasp of realization, he gripped the bat a little firmer for what was about to happen. "_Wait for it_," ordered the taller of the

duo, "_wait for it – and…_" Sweat began to accumulate upon both their faces – the tension rising with every millisecond!

Suddenly, everything began to slow down for the two of them as the figure of a man finally came into view. Then reality

kicked back into overdrive as Waluigi released the breaks and crunched the accelerator – "Now, Wario, now!" he screamed!

With a grunt and a nod, Wario twisted his torso back as far as he could, and with a mighty shout, he swung the bat with all

of his strength! Their target didn't have enough time to react, much less realize what was happening; all he could do was

gasp. A resounding combination of a 'thwack' and a 'crunch' were all that the two of them heard as they hurtled out of the

garage and into the street – shouts of anger and surprise, as well as gunfire, soon followed; fortunately they were well out

of the range of the enemies' small arms fire. As they drove down the center median, Waluigi couldn't help but notice that

Wario was being unusually quiet – so, he asked, "Hey, what's up – why so silent?" After a brief pause, his brother finally

responded, "How hard do you think I _hit_ that guy?" Raising a brow at this, Waluigi replied, "I don't know… why do you ask?"

"Because," Wario stated, "because I think these are his _teeth_, stuck in my bat…" "What," cried his brother, "let me see that!"

quickly taking the bat away from Wario, he examined the now bloody instrument to find that there were indeed five or six

teeth imbedded firmly into it! Quickly giving the bat back to Wario, Waluigi exclaimed, "_Jesus Christ,_ Wario – remind me to

never piss you off ever again!" At this, both brothers had a good, light-hearted laugh, as they zoomed down the streets of

Diamond City. "So," asked Waluigi, "where do we go now?" Wario thought for a minute and then declared, "Let's go to

Mona's house, rest there for the night, and then figure out what we're gonna do in the morning." And so it was decided –

making a few turns, they headed towards their new destination; Mona's house…

- - -

Thus ends the Second Chapter. I hope that those of you who are reading this enjoy it – I know that I enjoy writing it. Once again, I will accept any form of feedback, no matter how demeaning it may be. May the blessings of the Lord follow you wherever you may go.


	3. The Chase

**Diamond City Contra**

A Wario and Waluigi Story

Gustauve Drakenhime III

Author's Notes: Hello again! I'd like to give a few announcements and excuses before I proceed with the story. First off; I would like to say that I am sorry for the delay – my men and I just now got out of a recent hot-zone in Afghanistan, and many of us were slightly wounded. Secondly; my Gherwestien18 – TD/BSR just recently 'broke down' – one of the air-compression chambers gave way and now I have no weapon… Though on the plus side, while I work on it, I can also devote more time to my hobby; creative writing. Finally, I would like to thank a Mr. Cody Harrison for his critical review that he sent me via e-mail; thanks to him, I corrected numerous issues in the grammar and spelling of my previous two chapters.

And so, without further delay, I present for your reading pleasure – Diamond City Contra

- - -

**Chapter Three: The Chase**

- - -

… The loud, almost boastful roar of the monstrous engine was the only sound that could be heard as the two brothers sped

down the freeway with reckless abandon. Wario had been trying to call his girlfriend, Mona, for the past several minutes, but

to no avail. "Damnit!" cried Wario, "What, what is it?" asked his brother, a lit cigarette held loosely in his mouth. "Her cell-

phone ain't pickin' up – she never misses a call!" Though Wario kept a rough exterior to his voice, Waluigi could tell that he

was worried – after all, besides him, Mona was the only other person that truly cared for Wario. "Hey, listen to me," he said,

"don't worry, she's fine; she's probably doing something right now, okay?" Though not entirely convinced with his own

words, it appeared that his reassurances truly did make his older brother feel better. "Ya know what?" replied Wario, "You're

right!" "Of _course_ I'm right – I'm the smart one, after all!" With a laugh, the two of them continued down the freeway at a

break-neck pace. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Wario announced, "_Hello_; hey, Walu," "Eh?" replied his brother,

"don't look now, but I think we're bein' followed…" At this, Waluigi checked his rear-view mirror – sure enough, they were

being followed by several men on motorcycles; many of them dressed in matching outfits. "Wow," he exclaimed, "I didn't

think they would even bother to try 'n follow us!" With a laugh, Wario said, "Well, whatever they think they're gonna do, I

got news for 'em!" as he said this, he quickly brandished his baseball bat, looking it over once or twice while grinning like a

mad-man. Standing up and turning to their pursuers, he yelled, "_Come on_, ya bastards; I'll take you _all_ on – every stinkin'

lousy one o-" his taunting was interrupted by the sound of a rifle going off. "_Holy shit!_" cried Wario, as he dove back down to

his seat, visibly shaken, "Walu, I think those guys are serious!" "What was your first clue, dumbass?" snapped his brother.

Thinking quickly, Waluigi tried to come up with a plan to get them out of their current predicament. '_Okay,' _he thought, _'we're _

_on a six lane freeway, and as far as I can tell, there are eight of those morons-'_ His analyzing was momentarily interrupted by

the sound of automatic weapons fire. _'Damnit, I can't think like this!' _"Wario," he cried, "take the wheel for me, I can't think

and concentrate on the damned road at the same time!" With a grunt Wario began to get out of his seat, ducking down

momentarily as another round of firing commenced. Quickly changing sides, Wario kept up speed while Waluigi sat low and

thought. _'Alright,' _he continued, _'this is a lot better. Now, where was I?' _more gunfire soon erupted, _'Oh yeah, that's right! Okay, _

_there are eight of them, and they all have firearms of some sort or another… what do we have?' _Quickly pondering over what sort

of supplies, if any, they had that could deal with the problem, it suddenly struck him! _'Of course, my bombs; oh, why didn't I _

_think of this earlier?!' _Immediately forming a plan, Waluigi turned to his older brother and said, "Wario, I've got an idea that I

think might help us deal with these idiots!" "About damn time," exclaimed Wario, "tell me what I gotta do." Pulling out a

street map of Diamond City, Waluigi asked, "What's the name of this freeway?" "Uh," replied Wario, "I think it's called

'Hubbard's Pass', or somethin' like that…" Quickly locating 'Hubbard's Pass' on the map, Waluigi said, "Okay, in a couple of

minutes, I think we're gonna come up on an exit; number three, I think." Looking up at his brother he said, "I need you to

turn off at this exit." Giving a nod of confirmation, Wario kept an eye out for exit number three, all the while trying to keep as

much distance between the two of them and their pursuers as he possibly could. Sure enough, within a few minutes he

sighted the exit and headed straight for it! "Okay," exclaimed his brother, "when you get off of this exit, you need to turn left

and keep going until you see a suburb called 'Cutter's Mill'." Turning left off of the exit, Wario noted that their pursuers were

seemingly getting closer! "Uh oh…" he exclaimed. "What," cried his brother, "what do you mean, '_Uh oh_'?!" Quickly looking

behind them, Waluigi soon realized what his brother meant, and yelled, "Oh_ shit_, Wario, pick up the pace, will ya!" "I'm

tryin'," shouted Wario, "but she ain't pickin' up speed!" At this, Waluigi began to have a panic attack! "Walu," cried his

brother, "Walu, listen to me, snap out of it – here, take this." Handing him another cigarette, Waluigi hurriedly took it and,

pulling out his lighter, quickly lit it. As he took a drag from the cancer stick, he began to calm down – enough so to finally

begin finishing up the last stages of his plan. As his bother thought, Wario continued to keep an eye out for their

destination, all the while looking back every now and then to check on their pursuers. Occasionally he'd jump at the sound of

a shot ringing out, praying every time that he wouldn't get hit. When at last they reached the tiny suburb of Cutter's Mill,

Waluigi yelled, "Look for an alleyway, or a single lane road and drive down it!" "Whaa?!" exclaimed the older of the two,

"Just do it, okay; I've got a plan." With that said, he opened the trunk on the back of the side car – it opened much like the

way a laundry chute door opens. Rummaging through one the bags, he finally pulled out what he was looking for – a Bob-

omb! Upon seeing what his little brother held in his hands, Wario couldn't help but laugh out, "Oh, I see now, okay, let's

make this work!" With a grin of his own, Waluigi began to wind up the explosive; enough to ensure that, not only would it

vaporize the men that were chasing them, but anything else within a twenty meter radius! Quickly taking his cigarette out of

his mouth, he used it to light the sensitive fuse. The tell-tale hissing sound was all he needed to hear to know that the Bob-

omb was primed and ready. Seconds later, as Wario turned into an alley way, Waluigi tossed it behind him, shouting, "Five –

Four – Three – Two – One – Fire in the hole!" The enormous 'boom' that followed gave testament to his uncanny accuracy.

Staring at one another, the two brothers simultaneously shouted out in joyous laughter at how well their plan actually

worked! "I gotta hand it to ya, bro," laughed Wario, "you sure know end things with a bang!" At this, they both let loose

another chorus of raucous laughter. Their celebration was cut short, however, when they both heard a high-pitched scream,

followed by a cry of "Please, somebody help me!" Quickly grabbing his crowbar, Waluigi exclaimed, "Come, we have to help

whoever that is!" "Why should we?" demanded Wario. "Because, because – oh, I don't know -" cried the taller of the two, "-

because it's the right thing to do?" "Sigh, fine," replied Wario. Grabbing his baseball bat, he then mumbled, "I can't believe I

gave in to that whole, '_it's the right thing to do_' bullshit…" Heading off towards the direction of the shouts, the two brothers

came upon a gruesome sight – the crumpled bodies of several beings lay strewn across the street! "Help, oh God, please

help me!" came the cry again. Pointing towards a small house with its front door obviously thrown off of its hinges, Waluigi

exclaimed, "It's coming from in there." Running towards the house as fast as their legs could carry them, the two entered

and quickly began searching for the owner of the voice; while Wario checked the downstairs portion of the house, his

brother checked the second floor. Searching through every room he could find, Waluigi finally found their target! Inside what

appeared to be a bedroom, he found a female Toad with a tattered pink dress and long pigtails… he also found the cause of

her distress; a man, wearing a uniform with an insignia belonging to one of Diamond City's most notorious gangs,

brandishing a hunting knife. "You stay the hell away from me, do you hear!" she screamed. With a lecherous grin, her

assailant replied, "Come on, cutie, I just wanna have some fun with ya, is that too much to ask?" With a shout Waluigi leapt

at the man from behind crowbar raised – the would-be rapist only had enough time to exclaim, "Wha-?" before the weapon

came down upon him. The first blow definitely did some damage, instantly breaking the man's clavicle with a resounding

snap! Trying to defend himself, the man lashed out with his knife, only to be slammed across the face – sending him flying

into the wall. Still yelling, Waluigi continued to beat upon the now heavily dazed man, repeatedly hitting him over the head

until finally he stopped moving. Taking deep, ragged breathes; Waluigi fell backwards out of exhaustion and nausea, as

Wario ran into the room crying, "Waluigi, what's goin' on, what happened?!" Turning to the body of the man, he immediately

ran back out of the room to vomit. Slightly shaken, the Toad girl ran towards Waluigi, latching on to his torso in a desperate

hug! "Augh, what the hell – get offa' me!" he cried, trying to pull the girl off. "Oh thank you, thank you," she cried –

apparently she had not heard him; "thank you so much for saving me from that awful man, I don't know what I would've

done if you hadn't've come when you –" looking up, she suddenly cried out, "Waluigi?!" "Eh?" he replied. "Oh, it _is_ you!" she

exclaimed, hugging him firmer. "Umm, do I _know_ you?" he asked. "Don't cha remember who I am?" she asked, and then

exclaimed, "It's me, Toadette!" Recognition finally dawned on him at the mention of her name, "Toadette?" he exclaimed,

"Wow, hey, yah, I remember you, you're Toad's sister – yah, you were there at all of those parties and races!" "You _do _

remember me!" Toadette gushed – she then proceeded to help him get up. Wario then came back into the room, this time

making an effort to avoid looking at the corpse, and said, "Hey Walu, you okay?" looking down at Toadette, he asked,

"Who's she?" "Hey Wario, long time, no see!" said Toadette. Lifting an eyebrow towards his little brother, Waluigi replied,

"It's Toadette, you know – Toad's sister?" Staring hard at her, he suddenly remembered who she was - "Oh, hey – what's

up." "You remember me _too_!" she cried. "_Yeah_," said Wario, "anyways, it was nice seein' ya an' all, but we really gotta be

goin and –" "Oh," gasped Toadette, "please, let me come with you – it's not safe around here anymore – you guys are the

only ones in town that I really know…" she then gave them her best 'kitten face'. "No." came Wario's reply; the 'kitten face'

had never worked on him before, so why should it now? Sadly, the same could not be said for Waluigi. Trying hard to look

anywhere but at her face, but failing miserably, his resolve soon began to crumble; and Wario could tell. "Oh, come _on_,

Walu," he shouted, "don't tell me you're taking _her_ side!" "But, Wario" replied the younger of the two, "look at her, she's got

nowhere to go, this place obviously isn't safe anymore – and, like she said, we're the only people in Diamond City that she

knows…" Grumbling to himself, Wario gave out an exasperated, "Fine!" turned around and headed out the entryway and

down the stairs. Smiling in glee, Toadette hopped onto Waluigi's shoulders crying, "Forward to adventure!" Stopping in mid-

stride he growled, "Okay, if you ever say that again, we will ditch your happy ass at the next gas station we find." "Sorry,

sorry about that." She said, blushing. And with that the two of them made their way down the stairs and out the door.

When they finally reached the bike, Wario was already waiting with a look on his face that instantly told Waluigi that _he_

would be driving from now on. With a sigh, Waluigi got into the side car, with Toadette sitting comfortably in his lap, as the

engine came to life and they raced off to their original destination…

- - -

Thus ends the Third Chapter. Once again, any and all forms of criticism are welcomed whole-heartedly. Also, if you are enjoying the story thus far, please let me know. May the blessings of the Lord follow you wherever you may go.


	4. A Bond

**Diamond City Contra**

A Wario and Waluigi Story

Gustauve Drakenhime III

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am extremely happy today, so do not be surprised if I put up two chapters! I would like to give an extremely heart-felt thanks to 'TrichaTheShort' for giving me my first ever review on my first original story! I wish to also thank her for placing my story in her 'favorite Stories' section! I wish to once again thank Mr. Cody Harrison for his in-depth assessment in my writing skills; without him, I would not have been able to find any grammatical errors. Also, we finally got our television set to work again – so now we don't have to stare at a blank screen anymore! I also wish to thank my fiancé, Rebbecca, for sending us 'Mario Strikes: Charged' – now we can play football on the television until we get a replacement for the one that got run over by a Leopard! I hope I'm not wasting anybody's time by writing these announcements down – but just to be safe, I'll start up on the story…

And so, without further delay, I present for your reading pleasure – Diamond City Contra

- - -

**Chapter Four: A Bond**

- - -

… "There it is," announced Wario, "Mona's house." "Wow," exclaimed Toadette, "it sure is fancy lookin'." "Eh," replied

Waluigi, "I've seen _better_." Wario didn't even bother paying attention to the other two; they had done nothing but talk to

each other the entire way – instead, he concentrated on the house itself. '_It's her house, alright,' _he thought to himself, '_but _

_why are all o' the lights off?'_ "Something's not right," he muttered, "first, she doesn't answer her cell-phone, and then she has

all of her lights turned off…" "Wario," exclaimed his little brother, "look at the roof!" At this, both he and Toadette looked

towards the roof of the building – instantly noticing the enormous hole that had obviously never been there before! "Mona!"

cried Wario, as he jumped off the bike and headed towards the house. Waluigi shouted after him, "Wario, where are you

going – wait up!" Grabbing his crowbar, he turned to Toadette and said, "You stay here." "No," she snapped, "I wanna go

with you!" a determined look crossed her face. "Grrrrr, fine!" he yelled, rummaging in the trunk for a suitable weapon, he

pulled out a 36mm. tire-iron – handing it to her, he said, "But you're taking this for protection; I'm not gonna try an' save

your ass if things get hairy in there!" Gripping the tool firmly in her hands, Toadette grinned and exclaimed, "Okay, let's go

save the day!" Rolling his eyes, Waluigi only gave an exasperated sigh in response. Quickly picking her up and placing her on

his shoulders, he ran after Wario, who had already gone inside the dark house. Upon entering, they found an angry Wario,

lifting a Koopa by the throat as he shouted at it. "Where is She?!" he cried, "I don't know what yer talkin' about man, please

dude, I don't want any trouble!" responded the now terrified Koopa, "Where's Mona – what did you do with her?!" "I

already told ya, man, please let me go, I'll get outta the house, I swear, I'll never try and still again, just please don't kill

me!" "Wario," shouted Waluigi, "let him go, he's just some punk kid, tryin' to get by – he ain't worth it." Staring the Koopa

straight in the eye, Wario growled, "I'm gonna let ya go, but I _swear_, if I find out that you did something to her, I will _hunt_

you _down_, and _gut_ you like _a fish_!" The Koopa, who appeared to have turned a few shades paler, immediately began

nodding as fast as he could, like his life depended on it; which, at this moment, it most certainly looked like it! "Good,"

snarled Wario, "now _get_ the hell outta here, and don't ever let me catch you around here again – you got that?!" "Y-y-yes,

sir!" cried the poor creature, as Wario dropped him on the floor. Pulling his hoody over his head, he raced out of the house,

never looking back! "_Harsh._" Whispered Toadette, who was instantly set silent when Waluigi squeezed her leg – "Shhhh."

He hissed, then looked towards his distraught brother and asked, "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah," said the older of the two, "I'm

fine, but it's Mona I'm worried about…" "Maybe she left when the last couple o' fight broke out across the city," suggested

Waluigi, "I bet she left some kind-o' clue to let you know where to find her." Wario brightened at this and exclaimed, "Yeah, I

bet she did!" with that, he turned to his two companions, grinning from ear to ear, and said, "Well, what are we waiting for

– let's search the house!" "Yeah!" cried Toadette, punching a fist into the air. "Sounds good to me." Waluigi remarked. They

immediately began searching the house – Waluigi and Toadette searched upstairs, while Wario searched downstairs. After

searching through the large house for several hours, Waluigi had to take a rest. Heading back down the stairs, he headed

towards the living room, and plopped down on one of the many recliners, sighing as his legs lifted into the air; he couldn't

help but smile at the relief his feet were feeling. His relaxation was interrupted when Toadette asked, "Mind if I join you?" "I

don't see why not," he replied, "just find another – _oomph_!" he grunted – Toadette had apparently not understood what

Waluigi meant, and instead climbed onto the chair with him, sprawling herself across his torso as she tried to avoid losing

balance. "Thanks." She said while smiling. "No problem." He grumbled. "So," she began, "I've seen you guys at all of the

parties and races, but I'd like to know what you do for a living." Though not really in the mood for a conversation at the

moment, Waluigi decided to humor her, saying, "Well, where to begin… Wario and I run our own business – he owns a very

large, very powerful construction firm called 'Wario Ware, Incorporated', where as I own an oil company and a welding

shop." At this, Toadette giggled, "_You, _own your own _oil company_, get out!" "It's true," he defended, "how else could I own

my own island?" Laughing, she replied, "I'm just messin' with ya, Wally," he couldn't help but notice the knick-name she had

given him, as she continued saying, "everyone knows about 'Waluigi's Empire', it's the leading supplier of oil to most, if not

all of, the surrounding kingdoms, idn't it?" "Well… _yeah_, I guess if you wanted to get technical about it…" he responded; then

he turned the tables and asked, "Well, what about you – what do _you_ do?" "Me," she responded, "I make go-kart and race-

bike designs for a major company." "Oh," he remarked, now interested, "which company would that be?" "You ever heard-o'

the 'Famicom Racing Corporation?" she asked. "No way," he exclaimed, "you _actually_ work for FRC?" "Yup." She replied with a

grin. "That's, actually, pretty cool…" then he asked, "So, what all have you designed?" "Well," she began, "I've worked on

bikes, like the 'Bullet-bike' and the 'Zip-Zip', and I helped design the 'Piranha Prowler' –" "Hey, no way," he interrupted, "I

own several-o' those; their my favorite car!" "Really?" she asked, slightly surprised, "Yeah," he responded, "I'm a big fan of

Piranha Plants, so when I saw the Prowler, I knew I had to get one!" at this the two of them shared a heart-felt laugh. Their

conversation continued for another five or six minutes until Wario came in with a relieved look on his face. "Hey, bro, did ya

find somethin'?" asked Waluigi. "Yeah," he replied, "I found a note on the face of her grandfather clock." "What does it say?"

chimed in Toadette. "It says that she went to live with Plum, in the Mushroom Kingdom, until this whole ordeal blows over."

"Hey," said his brother, "at least we know she's safe, right?" "Yeah," grinned Wario, "she's safe…" "So now what?" asked

Toadette, as she lifted herself off of Waluigi, and then turned around to help him onto his feet. "Well," responded Wario, "I

couldn't help but notice that it's gotten kind-o' late an' all; so I was thinkin' that, maybe we should spend the night hear and

then come up with a plan in the morning – whaddaya think about that?" "That sounds okay to me," chirped Toadette,

"Whadda _you_ think, Wally?" Getting a raised eyebrow from his brother, Waluigi gave a look back that _clearly _said '_don't ask'_,

and then replied, "I don't see why not." "Then it's agreed," said Wario, "we'll rest here for the night and start things back up

in the mornin'!" and with that, he headed back up the stairs. "Well," piped in Waluigi, "now that _that's_ settled – where were

we?" and so, for the next hour or so, the two of them talked until they both finally fell asleep on the recliner…

- - -

Thus ends the Fourth Chapter. I might just post another chapter later today – if I'm up to it. Also, like always, any and all forms of criticism are welcomed. May the blessings of the Lord follow you wherever you may go.


End file.
